Smallville: Wither pt 2
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Its Time for Clark to rise to his destiny... will a vengeful meteor infected woman he stopped 2 years ago be enough to keep him from Lois or will he fail this trail (part 2 of 3)


Smallville: Wither Pt. 2

(Enjoy)

2 Years later and Chloe had no idea where the vengeful woman had gone, Clark had gone off to training at the Fortress that was taking its time since his feeling for Lois were getting stronger, Oliver and Lois's relationship had grown slowly but Lois's feelings for the heroic farm boy had become bigger than ever before.

She had discovered Oliver's secret identity about 3 months later, even though it still bugged her but she carried on with the relationship and began to work at the Daily Planet with her cousin.

Martha had taken up her place as Senator but her mother instincts would not leave Clark, she was worried that her son would come back a different person, Johnathen watched from beside her as she gazed at the picture of the 3 of them together, she remembered it fondly was 6 months after they found Clark during the 1st meteor shower, Johnathen smiled sadly as he reached out to touch her but he couldn't, she couldn't feel him.

Lex and Lana kept searching for the woman that attacked them at the mansion, Lana had become fully involved in Lex's business even 33.1.

Chloe's work at the Daily planet had kept her busy most of the time but they were all worried that 2 years later and so far The vengeful woman had not been seen coming to get her revenge.

The Daily Planet:

Hey Lois" Chloe greeted with a smile.

"Hey Cousin" Lois replied holding a coffee tight in her left hand.

As the day passed slowly everything was quiet around the streets of Metropolis... that was until a loud rumbling sounded, buildings shook as flowers and vines grew from the concrete, The basement of the Daily Planet became overwhelmed with Vines as everyone scrambled towards the Exit, Chloe and Lois managed to get out first as the Daily Planet was engulfed in Vines, Flowers spawning from them, the ground quaked hard sending everyone crashing to the ground, soon something began to burst through the cracks, the sight of a bright glowing spiked flower and lifted high into the sky until it towered over the Daily Planet,

Green Arrow arrived onto a nearby rooftop with his bow and arrows ready, drawing one from his quiver he took up his aim towards the stem and fired, the Arrows inpact did nothing to the creature but break itself half, Green Arrow groaned "I knew I should have brought that bottle of weed killer!" he kicked himself as he thought of his next action but so far nothing was coming to mind.

Lois decided this was her chance for a major scoop so she made her way into the Planets Lobby towards the elevator, Chloe followed her trying to talk her out of it but it was no good so she did the next best thing, she went with her.

The Fortress of Solitude:

"My Son... It is time" Jor-Els AI voice sounded in his ears "Your final trail is here"

Clark looked towards the crystals and froze at the sight of the spiked Flower with glowing green emeralds attached to its stem and a vine covered Metropolis, Lois and Chloe were on the roof of the Daily Planet.

A light shined bright behind him and his Foster father Jonathen Kent appeared, his hands hholding the familiar sight of the last kryptoniun clothing before him.

Clark gave a watery smile before launching himself into the sky... Metropolis needs him.

Metropolis:

Green Arrow climbed ontnthe ledge of the Daily Planets roof where Lois and Chloe stood.

"Lois... what the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Take a guess" she replied with a snort.

"Get out of here!" he warned and she ignored him by taking Photos on her camera.

The Spiked flower had seen them and slowly began to arch itself back like a coiling viper ready to strike, Green Arrowed began to fire rapidally in order to stop it but his Arrows smashed on impacted, Lois looked away ready for the inevible pain of the creature smashing into them all but it never came.

Lois looked from the ground when she saw the sight of bright red boots before her, slowly a bright red cape flowing gracefully behind the tall man, his hair gelled back as his suit wrapped around his body, his muscles stretching the fabric of his clothing, with one might effort he pushed the creature back sendng it crashing to the ground, Lois breath caught by the sheer strengh her savior had displayed.

Chloe grinned happily as she recognised the man without seeing his face, he turned too them all and Lois gasped "Clark" her heart pounded in her chest.

Hello Lois" he smiled but was caught by surprised when a laughing and giddy Chloe pounced on him giving him the biggest hug she ever could.

"Hello Chloe" he grinned but his eyes remained on Lois as she tried to figure out her words.

"Well well well" the sound of a familiar female voice caught their attention "you again" she pointed at Clark but hee was speechless, she had undergone a radlical change ovver the years, her hair was lonnger, her eyes were glowiing green and she was flying.

Clark pulled away from Chloe and walked closer "This ends... Now!" he ordered.

she snorted in reply "Come and stop me" she flew into the sky amongst the clouds.

"Smallville" Lois whimpered and he turnedd to her "She needs to be stopped" and with that he hovered a little "We'll talk after... I promise" and with that he was off... he had to stop this woman before it was too late.

(hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
